


First Christmas Together

by MissHammer



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: Happy dSSS SLq, I hope you like your gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/gifts).



> Happy dSSS SLq, I hope you like your gift.


End file.
